(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush and more particularly to a tube cleaning brush.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Brushes for cleaning small diameter tubes are known. Such brushes generally include a handle, a stem extending from the handle, and brush bristles at the end of the stem. The stem is generally made of a pair of stiff wires twisted together offering a reasonably flexible elongated stem.
However, such a brush can maneuver bends in a small diameter tube only with difficulty and then, since the stem does not have memory, it will kink easily and not return to a true straight stem.
Gas barbecue grills present a particular problem. The gas is conducted from the control valve to the barbecue burner by way of a bent venturi tube. The tube is of small diameter, is bent and has air openings. The air openings allow dirt, bugs, spider webs and cocoons to clog the tube, thereby requiring frequent cleaning. In fact manufacturers recommend frequent cleaning, suggesting bottle brushes, coat hangers, etc. These devices do not do a proper cleaning job for obvious reasons.